


Divide

by rudbeckia



Series: Random Worlds [12]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 04:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Hux gets back after a difficult day. Ren knows exactly what Hux needs.





	Divide

Hux closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, holds for a slow count that he marks with crescent shapes pushed into his palms, then releases it in quiet puffs. As he breathes out, he shakes out his hands and peels off his gloves before surveying the reddened skin. He should file his nails tonight.

He steps forward, away from the door. Behind him, it opens and closes with a soft hiss and he feels the presence behind him. Not yet welcome, Ren waits for a moment, deciding whether to stay until Hux is ready to cross that divide between their professional lives and their private intimacy, or go and come back later once Hux has sloughed off his abrasive surface alone. He chooses to stay and walks around Hux to face him.

The helmet comes off first then Ren sheds the bulky outer layers that help make him such an intimidating figure to those who have never seen his soft, glossy waves and dark eyes. He smiles and takes Hux’s hands in his, inspecting the palms.  
“Rough day, huh?”

It’s enough to break the spell that has rooted Hux. When he speaks, his voice is sharp.  
“Yes! It’s your fault! With all the credits I must allocate to mending and replacing equipment you break, the First Order could purchase a small moon!”

Ren kisses each palm once then plays Hux with a smile.  
“Oh? I didn’t know you wanted a moon! Show me which one you like and I promise I will get it for you.”

“Be serious, Ren.”  
Hux takes his hands back and removes his cap, placing it on its shelf by the door, then shrugs off his coat and hangs it on the hook below. Ren watches the familiar routine and waits for Hux to stand close to him.

Ren takes Hux’s hand and leads him to the sofa.  
“Sit there. Relax.”  
Hux is so willing to sprawl on the firm seat that he isn’t sure that Ren hasn’t used the Force.

Ren comes back in a few seconds and perches beside Hux. He places a box on the surface between them and opens it. Hux recognises it and laughs.  
“Really?” He smiles and offers Ren his left hand. “Were you reading my mind?”

Choosing curved clippers and a long, silvery file, Ren gets to work on Hux’s fingernails.  
“No,” he reassures, “I promised not to do that. But there’s no way you’re getting near my ass with those talons."


End file.
